Seeing red
by Kyd Wykyd
Summary: This is the origin story of Kyd Wykkyd.


I don't own Teen Titans

Once upon a time in, in a beautiful kingdom STOP! This story is not going to start like this. Those are the stories for small children who are to young to realize the cruel reality of the world. There is no once upon a time in this story, it's 2014 and the beautiful kingdom isn't beautiful, it's a city called Jump city, don't ask I didn't name it, if I did it would be a name that would make more sense. Any way, you may be asking, what is this story about? Right know it's about a guy whose life isn't like in the stories. Remember that some of the princesses are taken away from their parents and they live a horrible life, well that's not even close to how bad my life is right know. Yeah, yeah I know, stop exaggerating, I get it, you don't believe me, well lets start from the very beginning.

I don't know where I was born, probably another country, anyway, I was born, and BAM my parents didn't want me. In fact my mother didn't even want to see me, and my father, well he took the car and drove as far away as he could. What nice parents, I know, don't have to say it twice. Then I was dumped in an orphanage for the rest of my life, the end. Not! I was there until the age of five and then the most amazing thing happened, the orphanage closed down and I lived on the streets. Great, just great. At first I was wondering around and looking for food, until, I found a kid just my age, which was also living on the streets. He lived in this broken down house, which was abandoned, and we became friends. His name was Seymour.

We always stuck together, he became like my brother. You may be asking, how did you survive? It's actually quite simple, stealing. As immoral as it sounds, we stole to survive. It was only pickpocket type of stealing, not like two five year olds can rob a bank. Seymour was a pro at this and he taught me how. We bought food and stuff to repair the house as much as we could, with the money that we stole from people's wallets. In the middle of pickpocket frenzy, we met the next member of our family, Jaya.

While we were looking for someone to steal from, Jaya bumped into Seymour. This happened three years later, we were eight. Jaya quickly excused herself, but then she noticed we were alone.

"Do have any parents?" she asked us.

We shock our heads, I stared at the ground. Seymour was a runaway, but I was abandoned.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep?" she asked us.

We nodded, me still looking at the floor.

"Cool! Can I stay with you guys? I don't have anywhere else."

We nodded again. She smiled. Seymour took her hand and led her to the house. From the outside it didn't look like much, but in the inside it was clean and the roof and walls had no wholes. You may be saying, this isn't that bad, oh you just wait.

Some days had passed since Jaya's arrival, and everything was going fine until, she messed up. She was getting a man's wallet, when he turned around and caught her arm. A policeman was close by, so he came running our way. Me and Seymour ran towards Jaya and the man, I kicked the man and he let go of her. But just about when we were going to make a run for it, the policeman grabbed our arms, and pulls us away, he had Seymour too. What happened after is blur, I can't remember it for some weird reason. I remember two people coming into the police station and I remember being pulled away from Jaya and Seymour. I remember them trying to get to me, but stopped by the other person, and I remember me, fighting to be with them. That was the day I lost my family, at the age of eight. I was pushed into a car, and the rest is, well, lost. I remember the car, but then it was all dark. The rest that I remember is that I woke up in this small white room, and I felt dizzy, not good. When I managed to walk to the door, I opened it, and this man greeted me, he was tall, that's all I remember. He explained what happened, that I was taken from Jump city and I arrived here, a small village in Europe, how did I miss that? No idea.

That same night I ran away from that place, not that anybody was going to miss me. I lived my life like before, pick-pocketing and living in allies. Well that all changed, in one night, one beautiful night. The moon was full, the sky was clear and the stars were shining. I'm thankful for what happened, for what I did, and what the person chose to do. I know, I know, tell us already what's happening, man, how impatient, rude.

Before I go in that part of this fascinating story, you may be wondering, how does this person look like? Well, I'm not going to tell you. Why? I just feel like it, plus its not like you care, right? You may also be wondering, is this amazing person a girl or a boy? That I will tell you, so you don't get the wrong idea about things. I am an incredibly handsome boy, yes I know, I am handsome, you can stop complimenting me right now, I have a story to tell, thank you.

Fine, I'll tell you about Seymour and Jaya. Seymour was short, shorter than Jaya and me. He had mocha colored skin; his hair was short and curly. It was a darker brown. His eyes were green, really green, like emerald green. The thing is that Seymour was almost blind. He lost sixty percent of his sight, in an accident; you'll learn what it was later. Jaya says his eyes are green as the grass. Jaya was taller than Seymour and me. Her skin was pale, almost grey. Her eyes were blue, ice blue, and could penetrate your soul, literately. Her hair was long, really long; she always made two pigtails to keep it out of the way. It was blond, almost white.

This part of the story, I won't be telling it. I know, stop whining, I know I'm an amazing storyteller, and you just don't want to see me go away. Don't worry, it won't be for long, but this part of the story is going to make more sense if I don't tell it. The person who will be telling the story is important, to me. This person changed my life in that little village in Europe. That person was my second family, that person was also, a friend.

That person brought me into their care, just like that, didn't want harm to come my way. The kindest person I've ever met, now you will meet, the person too, in a different way, of course. Why all the secrecy? Well you'll find out soon, real soon. I want to keep this a secret, because I don't want to spoil anything. You'll understand all the secrecy, soon and please don't interrupt the person with your questions. The person has no time for that, you'll understand why, by the end of the story the person will tell. Please be patient and understand. Thank you.

Red, a thing with a lot of meanings. To most of us, just a color with different shades that we see everyday, and we learned its name in pre-school. Red a powerful color. Meaning to some rage and anger. To others a symbol of love, often shown in a red rose. To me it means something more, something more important, than an emotion, or a color. Red came into my life and changed it, forever. Red, such a beautiful color.

I came to this small village in Europe, and for peoples privacy, I shall not name it. I was working their, inventing some machines, updating machines and software, it was my job, and I loved it. I had just finished programing a new software program for, the machine the company was manufacturing. It was late and well, I needed some dinner.

I left my small house and made my way to the bakery, the only thing open at this late hour. I ordered a tuna sandwich. When I had to pay, I reached to get my wallet, but it wasn't there. I searched everywhere for it, but I couldn't find it. Already embarrassed, I told the baker about my situation. He laughed and said,

"You just were robbed by the little one. He pickpocket's tourists and other people. His famous here. He at least robbed everybody here once. We call him The Shadow, unheard and unseen. I hope you didn't have anything special in your wallet, cause you might never see it again."

In fact I did have something important in there, the USB key that has all the programing for the software program. I was a dead man. I ran out of the bakery, and tried looking for the thief. I turned the village upside down, and still to no avail. After giving up, I walked back home. While walking towards the bridge, I froze, there it was, that little thief. The thief was busy searching inside my wallet, but then stopped, and looked up from the wallet, and smiled.

The thief then stretched out his arm, and waved my wallet in the air. I ran towards him, but he already ran. The thief was short, but very fast. We ran around the village, until I cornered it, in an alley. When I finally thought I caught it, it smiled, and claimed the wall, and ran on the roof of the houses. I claimed behind it, and continued the chase. It was annoying how the thief could go through the obstacles with ease, and me having more trouble with it.

Finally I decided to follow it, by the ground and I did, much easier. Just when it was going to get away, it slipped and fell off the building, luckily, I was right beside it, and caught the thief. Then I discovered it was a young boy, age, probably nine or ten. Then I noticed on his arm a long cut, which was bleeding, he didn't even cry. I continued to carry him, and I took him to a doctor.

It took some time to fill some papers, but after that, the doctor came, cleaned the cut, and bandaged him up. Since he didn't have anywhere to sleep, I took him home. On the way, he fell asleep in my arms. Once we arrived home, I put him on the couch and put a blanket over him. The poor kid, nowhere to go, living off the streets; no child should live like that. The next morning I gave him food, and he ate it in silence, obviously, he hadn't eaten in a while, and was hungry. After the meal, he left, but before, he gave me my wallet.

In the next couple of days, he came to visit me, I feed him, and he would leave. Then he visited constantly, for longer periods of time, and he started opening up to me. He told me his story, but he said he didn't have a name. I also started opening up to him. I told him about my job and the inventions. Then I taught him how some of them worked, and he would always listen, fascinated by them.

Then it was time for me to return to America, but I didn't want to leave the boy behind. Who would take care of him? I was attached to the boy, I couldn't leave him alone. I asked him a question and he said yes. I adopted him; the young boy became my son. I Professor Knight became father to my boy, Elliot Knight.

I took him back to Jump City, where I lived and worked. As soon as we got here, I took him to school; he had his own room, with toys, clothes, and books. He loved to read. Elliot loved school, he loved to learn. He was happy with me, and so was I. I loved him very much, we became a family.

I continued with my work, the usual, until, I was told that I needed to take a three-month work trip. I wanted to take Elliot with me, but I couldn't make him miss three months of school. I started contacting family, friends, but none of them, could take care of him for that long period of time. I started to run out of options, until, there was only one person left, an old colleague of mine, Professor Chang, a brilliant man. I called him on the phone, and he agreed to take care of Elliot.

When I told Elliot about my trip, and that he was going to stay with Professor Chang, he started to cry, I never saw him cry before. He begged me to stay, that he didn't want to stay with that man, he begged me to take him with me, but I couldn't. The day I had to leave, I felt horrible, but I had to go, I said good-bye to my boy, and I left.

Professor Chang would call often, telling me that everything was fine and that I shouldn't worry. I was a fool to trust that man; I should have listened to my son. I arrived home a month early. I drove to his office, but to my horror, there was a fire. The firemen were there, but Professor Chang was nowhere to be seen. I ran inside and but my scarf over my mouth and nose. I was looking for my boy, and there I saw him. He was different, his skin was pale, and his hair was black, but his eyes, they were red. Came towards me, and then, we were outside. I remember his tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and light brown hair. I should have never trusted that man. I went towards him; he gave me a short hug, and then disappeared.

I never heard of Professor Chang again, or my boy. I was a fool, an idiot. Why didn't I listen to my boy? I looked for Elliot. I gave up my job, my life, to find him, but I never did. I don't know why he doesn't come back. I wish I did. I'm looking for him, and I won't stop till I find him and bring him home.

Elliot changed my life, and I changed his. If only knew were he is, I would be together with him, we would become a family again, and everything would go back to normal, my boy, my dear boy. If only I know where you were.

There you go, you know my background story, not the best of childhoods, but it helped me become, who I am now. You don't know what happened next, and that's why I'm here, to tell you. Did you miss me? I knew it, you love me, can't bare to have me gone and I love you guys back, but, Readers, I don't know if I should tell you the rest. I don't know what you would think of me. You don't care; you do want to hear the rest, fine, I'll tell you, just so that when I finish you can leave me alone. What know? Oh, you want to know why I didn't tell you how I look, well that's not important. On with the story.

Anyway after I teleported away from the burning house I arrived in an ally. I took out a hoodie from the trash and put it on to hide my face. It was dark outside, but I needed to take precautions, no one knows what can happen. I continued to walk in the dark and abounded streets. The only sound was the cars passing and the light was the moon, weirdly enough were I was, the street lamps weren't working. I continued to walk, and then I spotted a man following me, I hurried up a bit, hoping he would go away. But he kept following me. Finally I started to run, I left him in the dust, but I continued running, I made a dive to an ally and stayed there to catch my breath. I raised my head and the man was there, I was about to teleport when he raised his hands and said.

"Don't fear me child, I'm here to help you."

I gave him a confused look.

"I have a school for special kids like you, we give you food, shelter and we teach you things."

I started to get interested. So I paid more attention, and he noticed this.

"We train you and your abilities to become the villains of tomorrow. So do you want to join." I nodded, and saw that he was pleased. I held out his hand and took it. Then we appeared inside a building, I guess underground. There I was given a weird looking costume, but I didn't complain. I took a shower and ate something, then I went with a group of kids to get our names. Two of then looked familiar, there was a boy with a green eye, and a girl with pink hair and eyes.

When we finally got our names, I knew that this was going to be a job for me. My days as Elliot Knight were over and my days as Kyd Wykkyd were just beginning.


End file.
